


elope

by crazyaboutthem



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutthem/pseuds/crazyaboutthem
Summary: “I just— I have this feeling, like, everything is about to change. And if there’s one thing I absolutely do not want it to change is this,” he says, reaching out and holding her hand, “us.”





	elope

She’d been passing out a lot lately. Also, nausea. Lots and lots of nausea. All the time, but mostly in the early hours of the morning. And nothing would calm it. He’d always get up with her, in case she needed help, but she insisted he go back to bed. _I’ve got this_ , she’d say. He’d go to the kitchen and get her a glass of water.

He knows she does not approve of him trusting Krycek, he’s not too happy about it either. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. He meant what he said in the motel, it’s time for her to get out of the car. For _them_ to get out of the car. He’d follow her everywhere, and he hopes she knows that. That’s why he’s in such a rush to end this, and if he needs to trust Krycek in order to finally put an end to this whole thing, then that’s exactly what he’ll do.

She’d finally fallen asleep sometime around two am. They both knew they had to get up early the next day, him and Skinner are supposed to be on the 9:30 am flight to Oregon, but there was just something in the air, and they both felt it. They just couldn’t stop touching, kissing, talking. Neither of them would say it, but it definitely felt like a goodbye.

She stirs next to him and opens her eyes, smiling. “Why are you awake?”

“Let’s elope.”

She sits up. “What?”

“You heard me,” he says, sitting up as well.

“Mulder–”

“No, please. I know what you’re going to say, but please, just listen to me, okay?” She takes a breath and nods. He can see it her eyes, she’s about to close herself off, give a simple shake of her head and say _You’re crazy, Mulder_ , and turn back to sleep; so, he takes a deep breath and starts. “I know, I know this sounds crazy, but, Scully, this may be the sanest idea I’ve ever had.”

“Mulder, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I just— I have this feeling, like, everything is about to change. And if there’s one thing I absolutely do not want it to change is this,” he says, reaching out and holding her hand, “us.”

She softens a little bit, and he smiles, hopeful.

“You do realize you’re completely crazy, right? You want to get married because of a feeling?” she replies, arching that perfect eyebrow, in the same way (and tone) she does when they’re talking about an outlandish theory based on a blurry image on his projector.

He chuckles. “I mean, correct me if I’m wrong, Scully, but I’m pretty sure the best reason to get married is feelings.”

“You know damn well that’s not what I meant, Mulder. You’re talking about marriage. A commitment, for life. When we’ve been together for what, a few months?”

He fully turns to her, holds both of her hands and stares into her eyes. “Scully, we’ve been together for seven years.” Her eyes soften and he’s pretty sure he sees them well up a bit. “Give me one good reason not to.”

She looks down and chuckles. “My mother will kill us.”

He laughs, “She will, but I think she’ll forgive us eventually.”

She looks up at him and they stare at each other, and he sees it. He sees it in her eyes, that flick. They both smile, and he kisses her softly. “Come on, let’s sleep. Long day tomorrow.” She nods, smiling, and they both lay back down and fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

As he’s staring into that bright white light all he can do is twist his wedding ring and wonder whether this was a good idea or not. _Forgive me, Scully._


End file.
